Les années perdues
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Pour Rory, le cauchemar commence quand il retrouva sa mère une arme à la main, près du cadavre de son père. Aucun doute pour la police: sa mère était coupable et atteinte d'Alzheimer, Stacy a tué son mari dans une crise de jalousie. Rory quand à lui était poursuivit par un étrange ombre... Et voila le résumer 2014


**Les années perdues **

Titre : les années perdues

Pairing : Docteur( John)/ Rory

Raiting: M

* * *

**Prologue  
**

Aujourd'hui on enterre mon père. Il a été assassiné. Ce fut la première pensée de Rory Williams en se réveillant d'un sommeil agité dans la maison où il avait grandit à Leadworth, un village situé au centre de l'Angleterre.

Bien qu'il soit originaire d'Écosse, Rory vivait dans ce village depuis qu'il était tout petit. Aujourd'hui il était venu juste pour son père. Ce village était un cauchemar pour lui. C'était juste une exception, disait-il à chaque fois qu'il venait rendre visite à son père maintenant c'est la dernière fois.

Depuis tout petit il trouvait ce village renfermé, les choses n'avaient pas changé. Toujours la même église, le bureau de poste, une caserne, un hôpital, et un petit terrain de verdure doté d'une marre aux canards sans canards et une cabine de téléphone. La ville la plus proche était Glouscester, située au sud à une demi-heure de voiture. Il se rappelait que durant les fêtes de Pâques de 1996, une étrange fissure s'était ouverte dans le village, au niveau de sa chambre. Il avait toujours eu peur de cette fissure même maintenant, il se rappelait lorsqu'il allait se coucher, il entendait des voix, des bruits, c'était horrible. Sa mère le prenait pour un fou jusqu'à l'enfermer dans la chambre pendant deux jours pour lui prouver que c'était juste son imagination.

Elle avait attendu que son père parte en voyage pour le faire. C'était cruel de sa part mais aujourd'hui il l'avait pardonné. Son père était tout pour lui, il l'avait consolé lorsqu'il avait des cauchemars ou un bobo. Pourquoi, n'avait-il pas compris que sa mère était malade ? Aujourd'hui son père serait vivant. Elle avait, selon la famille de Rory, tiré sur son père à cause de la jalousie. Comment avait elle pu faire ça, son père était fou amoureux d'elle depuis toujours, il ne voyait qu'elle.

Refoulant ses larmes, il se redressa lentement, s'assit au bord de son lit et contempla sa chambre. Il avait vingt-huit ans et se rappela qu'il en avait seize lorsque, en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, il avait reçu l'autorisation de la décorer à son goût et décidé de peindre les murs en rouge pour faire disparaître la fissure. Mais elle était tenace comme s'il y avait une sorte de magie. Il n'y avait que la fissure qui n'était pas peinte mais il avait essayé. Pour les coussins et le tour du lit c'était des traits noirs sur fond rouge. Le gros fauteuil rembourré dans un angle était celui où il s'installait pour faire ses devoirs, au lieu de s'asseoir à son bureau. Ses yeux se portèrent sur les rayonnages que son père avait aménagées pour y placer les trophées gagnés par les équipes de football et de basket dont il faisait partie au lycée. Il était si fier de moi, pensa-t-il tristement. Il avait voulu refaire la décoration lorsqu'il était sorti de l'université mais il avait refusé. Peu lui importait que la pièce ait encore l'aspect d'une chambre gothique à cette époque il était en plein dedans, il avait trop déprimé. Il se faisait insulter par tous ces camarades de classe lorsqu'il était au collège. Ils étaient méchants avec lui. Même un jour, un élève l'avait poussé dans les escaliers, et il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Sa mère lui avait passé un savon alors que son père était préoccupé en demandant toutes les 5 minutes s'il allait bien.

Il songea qu'il avait eu de la chance de n'avoir été confronté à la mort dans sa famille qu'à l'âge de quinze ans, quand sa grand mère s'était éteinte dans son sommeil. Il adorait Grand-ma, il adorait l'appeler comme ça et il bénissait le ciel qu'elle ait échappé à toutes les misères de la vieillesse.

A quatre-vingt-six ans, ses forces déclinaient et elle ne voulait dépendre de personne ce qui avait blessé son père mais il avait compris. Rory se leva, saisit sa robe de chambre au pied du lit et l'enfila. Les circonstance étaient différentes aujourd'hui. Son père n'était pas décédé de mort naturelle.

Il avait été assassiné pendant qu'il lisait, assis devant son bureau, au rez-de-chaussé. La bouche sèche, il se posa pour la énième fois la même question. Était-ce vraiment elle ? Même s'il la détestait pour beaucoup de choses sa mère n'aurait pas osé. Alors qui ? Mais les preuves étaient contre elle, vu qu'elle souffrait d'Alzheimer. Et puis ce qui était bizarre depuis son arrivée sa chambre le paraisse plutôt calme d'habitude, il attendait toujours ces voix venant de la fissure, d'habitude lorsqu'il venait rendre visite à son père ces voix l'attaquer et pour cause, il se trouva quelques semaines à l'hôpital. Mais ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur c'était ce silence qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il se dirigea vers le miroir et se regarda. Il était si pâle. Il ramena en arrière quelques mèches rebelles brunes. Ses yeux étaient gonflés de toutes les larmes versées ces derniers jours. Une pensée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit : je suis heureux d'avoir les yeux vert clair de papa et d'être grand et mince comme lui. Cela lui avait servi pour jouer au basket à l'époque.

«- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne soit plus là », murmura-t-il, se souvenant de son soixante-dixième anniversaire, trois semaines auparavant. Il se remémora l'un après l'autre les événements des quatre jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Le lundi soir à Cardiff, il était resté tard à l'hôpital pour s'occuper des gens. A dix heures, en arrivant chez lui dans son appartement de Llandaff, il avait téléphoné à son père comme il faisait toujours. Il paraissait très déprimé, se souvint-il. Il lui avait dit que maman avait passé une très mauvaise journée, que, manifestement, sa maladie d'Alzheimer empirait. Un pressentiment, qui l'a poussé à le rappeler à minuit. Il s'inquiétait pour lui et pour elle.N'obtenant pas de réponse, il avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Rory se souvint de ce trajet interminable depuis Llandaff, tandis qu'il fonçait vers Leadworth. En chemin, il avait tenté de rappeler à plusieurs reprises. Il était une heure vingt quand il s'était engagé dans l'allée et avait couru dans le noir vers la maison en cherchant fébrilement dans sa poche la clé de l'entrée. Toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussé étaient encore allumées et il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers le bureau. Au coin de son œil, il avait vu une ombre entrer dans sa chambre mais n'en avait pas tenu compte.

Le spectacle d'horreur qu'il y avait découvert lui revint aussitôt en mémoire : son père affalé sur son bureau, la tête et les épaules en sang, sa mère, le visage et le corps éclaboussés, recroquevillée dans le dressing voisin, serrant dans sa main le pistolet de son mari. Elle l'avait vu et s'était mise à gémir : «- Tout ce bruit...ces voix...ombres...ce sang. »

Il était affolé, se remémora Rory. Quand il a appelé le 999, il avait seulement pu crier : «- Mon père est mort ! On a assassiné mon père ! » Les policiers sont arrivés quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'oublierait jamais la façon dont ils l'avaient regardés, sa mère et lui. Il avait pris son père dans ses bras et il était aussi couvert de sang. Il avait entendu l'un deux dire qu'en touchant papa, il avait altéré la scène de crime.

Rory se rendit compte qu'il fixait le miroir, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil posé sur la table, il était déjà sept heures et demie. Il faut que je m'habille, se dit-il. Nous devons être au funérarium à neuf heures. Il espérait que Mary Stone, une robuste femme de soixante-deux ans, était l'aide soignante de sa mère depuis deux ans. Et puis, il ne pouvait s'occuper d'elle, c'était trop cruel et égoïste mais il avait préféré fuir cet endroit trop rempli de mauvais souvenirs.

Vingt minutes plus tard, après être passé sous la douche et avoir séché ses cheveux, Rory regagna sa chambre, ouvrit la porte de la penderie et en sortit sa veste noire, son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche qu'il avait choisit de porter à l'enterrement. Les gens se vêtent en général de noir de la tête aux pieds quand il y a un mort. Mon dieu pourquoi tout cela devait-il arriver ? Quand il eut fini de s'habiller, il alla à la fenêtre. Il l'avait laissé ouverte en se couchant et le vent faisait onduler les rideaux. Il s'attarda à regarder le jardin où son père passait pratiquement tout son temps. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas que ce soit une belle journée comme s'il n'était rien arrivé, murmura Rory, _c'est arrivé. _Papa a été assassiné. Il voulait qu'il pleuve, qu'il fasse froid et qu'il vente. Il voulait que la pluie pleure sur son cercueil. Il voulait que le ciel pleure sur lui. Il est parti pour toujours. Il ferma la fenêtre et se retourna mais en passant près du bureau, il sentit un froid glacial et il savait d'où ça venait. Il ne se tourna même pas, c'était comme d'habitude mais cette fois c'était comme s'il était appelé. Jusqu'à arriver à la porte ses pas étaient devenus lourds. Il ouvrit la porte, il sentait une présence derrière lui, il ne voulait pas se retourner comme la dernière fois. Cette présence était malveillante et il l'attendait à chaque visite dans cette maison. Il sentit une présence sur son épaule et sursauta, fuyant sa chambre à toute vitesse. Et l'après midi passa à rendre hommage à son père, la nuit tombant, au lieu d'entrer dans sa chambre, il prit la direction de Llandaff. Il ne voulait plus rester à cet endroit, il était égoïste en laissant sa mère là bas mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas en danger mais lui si. Il retourna une dernière fois le regard vers la maison et vit une ombre s'approchant de sa fenêtre pour le regarder. Il enfonça la pédale d'accélération, il ne voulait plus être ici, non jamais.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous à plut. Un nouveau chapitre arrivera bientôt^^

Bye


End file.
